


Grounded

by Showndra_Ridge



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showndra_Ridge/pseuds/Showndra_Ridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Tobias fic. To a hawk those on the ground look like little ants, ants that are grounded to the ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grounded

The wind as it feels and as it can be seen if you know what to look for was the only thing I needed to worry about. The wind and finding something to eat if I’m hungry, granted at the current moment food is the last thing on my mind. The previous night the others had gone into a battle and I had done surveillance like normal. Nothing much had come of the battle, aside from the others were tired and needed to rest, leaving me to find ways to occupy my time. Ax would have told me to join him in his scoop and watch TV with him, but right now I just wanted to fly and think.

Several minutes later I found myself above the mall. The same mall that had been causing myself and my friends trouble for the past few months. Yet now, in the day light with no missions looming, it didn’t seem that threatening. It looked like a mall, a simple ordinary mall. The thought that something may be under it was almost laughable.

Looking down I was able to see everyone below me. Every detail of their faces could be seen, but for the moment I didn’t want to think about being able to see them, for just a while I wanted to forget everything. Catching an updraft I let it life me up.

When I had reached as high as I wanted to go I left the rising air and looked below me. While I could still see them, it was in less detail then before. If I didn’t try to focused on them, they all looked the same. Humans who where in danger, some of them the ones causing the danger, looked like nothing more then little ants.

In a way that made me feel better, but then again it almost made me sad. How sad must it be, to be an ant, stuck on the ground, never to leave? Never to fly away when one wants? I thought about that for a while then began to fly away from the mall in a new direction.

Was it really that bad to live as a bird?

To fly and see all the sky had to offer?

I didn’t think so.

At least no one ever called birds ants.


End file.
